In the information security context, an entity may commonly rely on third parties, such as third party systems and applications, to operate at least a portion of its various processes. As a result, security issues and vulnerabilities which could compromise the third party, such as the third party systems and applications, may in turn create a security threat to the entity (e.g., the entity's systems or applications, processes, and/or data). Therefore, there is a need for a security threat assessment and monitoring tool to monitor and respond to threats originating from third party systems.